


A Week with a Dick

by Prettyinpiano



Series: Jamilton Office AU [14]
Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Helping a friend out, Jamilton - Freeform, Jamilton office au, Kitten, M/M, Pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:19:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyinpiano/pseuds/Prettyinpiano
Summary: Martha Whayles begs Thomas Jefferson to watch over a stray kitten for a week. Being the good friend Thomas is, he agrees.He doesn’t know just what that week had in store for him.





	A Week with a Dick

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! Surprise, I’m not dead and still care about this series! Life’s been hectic; the second semester of school is always horrible.
> 
> By the way, thank you guys for the love and support you give this series. I’ve seen you guys post links for others, and someone drew me lovely fanart! Every time I see something like this, I literally scream so thank you guys!
> 
> This one shot is based on the fact that the Real Life Thomas Jefferson had a mockingbird named “Dick”, however I know nothing about birds or taking care of them. But I do know about cats and since this is a modern AU I decided to just change that little detail.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

It was a quiet Friday afternoon; Jefferson sat in his office working with Madison and Hamilton. There was a huge data mine PowerPoint project due during the next two weeks, so the three of them decided to tough it out together in peaceful silence; one occasionally asking the other two a question.

At least that was the case until Jefferson’s phone rang out loudly with a phone call. Looking at the collar ID, he read it was Martha’s number.

“Thomas, deny the call or mute it. You have the worst taste in ringtones.” Madison said as he continually wrote, not glancing up from his research.

“It’s Martha. I should answer it.”

At her name, Alex remembered the woman vividly from when they met. Her warm smile and handshakes, but also her cold tears and truth. 

As Thomas put the phone to his ear and responded, James grumbled under his breath; so quiet that even Alex had to strain to hear.

“Of course you answer her calls ASAP.”

Alex raised an eyebrow and could sense the tension and irritation rolling off of James. There was obviously history there and Alex made a mental note to ask either one of them about it later.

“Uhh, Yeah I guess I am? Why?” Thomas spoke as Alex continued to work and continued to listen to the one-sided conversation.

“What? Martha I couldn’t-“ he cut himself short and then made some uh-huh sounds.

“Just a week?” 

“And you have all the supplies?”

“Alright I suppose it wouldn’t hurt. But you seriously owe me.”

“Okay, see you soon. Alrighty, bye.”

James and Alex looked up, confused and curious expressions on their features.

“What was that all about?” James asked.

“Apparently, Martha found a stray cat and felt bad, so she took it to the vet-“

“Of course she did.” James replied sarcastically.

Thomas rolled his eyes and shot him a look before continuing, “anyways, the stray is totally fine and healthy. He just needs a place to stay while the humane society here can get a spot ready for him. So she asked me and I agreed.”

“Of course you did.”

Alex could see the tension growing between the two men and decided to intervene before anything got said. “Thomas, are you even a cat person?”

“I guess. I definitely prefer them over dogs, but I’ve only ever had one old cat when I was young. Other than that, I’ve only had dogs.” 

“When do you need to go pick it up?” Alex asked, tapping his pencil against his binders.

“Soon. I agreed to meet her at her place sometime today so I think I’ll leave here soon.” He paused for a moment, “either of you want to go with me?” 

“Sure-“ “Absolutely not.”

Thomas looked at the two men before James stood up and started to walk out of the office, “call me later. Have fun with your new pet.”

He groaned as he stood and gathered his belongings, “don’t mind him. You still coming?”

“Of course.”  
——

Alex watched as they drove out towards a smaller part of town; it was nearby where Eliza’s follower shop was. A lot more local shops and less crowds than the main cities.

There wasn’t much talk between the two, only small comment here and there. But there was still just one thing nagging at Alex: Madison’s sudden mood change. It didn’t make sense; James was always calm and collected, even if he didn’t like or agree with you. 

“Hey Thomas?”

Thomas hummed in response but didn’t take his eyes off the road.

“Why does Madison seem to hate Martha? I mean, every time you bring her up he flips out. I see her as never being able to hurt a fly, she’s so sweet. To me, at least.”

“Huh? Oh, it’s a long story really.” Thomas said, shrugging a tad.

“Well just start and if I get confused I’ll tell you. I know there isn’t a neighborhood for a while in this section of town, so don’t stress.”

“Well, alright I suppose. It really has to do with me.” Thomas said as he maneuvered around in the seat so he could lean towards the console but keep a hand on the wheel comfortably.

“You know what happened the day of my last concert, right?” 

———  
(Flashback)

“Thomas, love, please talk with me,” Martha begged as she went to sit with him on the couch, night taking over the sunset quickly.

Thomas refused to look at her and kept his jaw set. He had been silent since the incident and Martha had been a mess. She didn’t know how to comfort him the way he needed to be coddled. 

“I’m not going to compete anymore.” 

“what? Why?” Martha gasped and looked towards her boyfriend, eyes widened. She reached over and took his hand in hers, “Thomas, are you sure?”

A nod from Thomas made the both of them fall silent, only Martha’s sniffles and Thomas’s grunts were audible.

She noticed Thomas’s hands were shaking.

Her heart ached.

She let go of his hand when there was a rushed knock at the door and Martha got up to answer it. She was greeted by an out-of-breath James Madison.

“I came as fast as I could but-“

He didn’t get to explain because Martha was taking a step outside and cracking the door behind her. “He says he’s quitting competing James.”

It took James a moment to process what she had said before shrugging, “that’s okay, right? It’s something that’s causing him pain-“

“But he loves it!” She argued, whether to James or to herself. But regardless, she argued.

James frowned, “it’s causing him pain and he’s finally decided to let it go. You should be happy for him-“

“I am but-“

“No you’re not.” James said solemnly, eyes widening as he put events together. “Wasn’t your college professor the director of this competition?”

“What does that have to do with anything-“

“That’s why Thomas agreed to go. To play. To compete. Let me ask you this, did he show any of the signs of his wrist hurting?”

“What-“ 

“A slight flinch here, and small wince there. Relying heavily on his other hand. He always shows when his wrist hurts. They’re small so you have to be looking for them. Did he do any of that before the competition?” He asked, anger and accusation seeking through his voice.

Martha thought back on Thomas’s actions that day and gasped a little; she felt like an idiot. He’d shown every sign and she ignored it. She ignored them all day. Why! Why didn’t she noticed? Tears began to swell in her eyes and she clinched her fist at her chest. She wasn’t the one that should be crying today, but yet here she was.

“You wanted him to play so badly you pushed him, didn’t you?” James accused, arms crossing, “wanted to impress your professor, eh? You’re dating an amazing violin player-“

“What? No! I didn’t, I...I wouldn’t push him. He never mentioned it-“ she choked through tears.

“Of course he didn’t mention it, Martha, you should him better than that! He’s a stubborn dumbass that won’t think of himself when he made a promise. He did this for you!” James said as he moved past her and opened the door, “you only wanted to impress your professor.” 

Martha stood still as she heard Madison move into the apartment and seek his best friend. The door was still cracked so she could hear his faint voice.

She was cemented to where she stood, fist still clinching her shirt and tears flowing down her cheeks. 

What he had said made sense. She respected the professor and only wanted to make him proud. But she loved Thomas; she would never make him do something that hurt him or make him uncomfortable.

Had she really been so blind to her own needs that she didn’t even think of Thomas’s? 

She glanced over her shoulder and saw James kneeling in front of Thomas, comforting him. She could see Thomas talking: a lot more than he had opened up to her just a few minutes ago.

Guilt took over and she started to walk to her car. Her mind came to the one possible conclusion it could: leave Thomas for both of their sakes. She’d write him, tell him later of her decision, but she didn’t need to be here. Thomas didn’t need her - he needed James.

“Martha!” 

She glanced up and saw James rushing down the stairs, alone. He finally got caught up to her, panting only a little bit. “Where are you going?”

“I’m leaving.” She said softly, not meeting his glance. That’s when James knew something was wrong.

“I can see that, but leaving to where?” When Martha didn’t answer and hand shook a little as she reached for her car door, James knew what she had meant.

“Or should I ask who you are leaving?”

Martha froze and closed her eyes, “will you tell him?” she eventually asked.

“Martha is this about what I was saying earlier? I didn’t mean for it to be condemning. I was just-“

“Right. You were right, James!” Martha said suddenly and from that single statement, she proceeded to word vomit all of her thoughts. 

“I pushed him to play! I just didn’t see it! That just kills me inside. I love him James, I love him so much. But I destroyed one of the things he loves the most! I can’t understand why he’d want to keep me around! I’m only going to hurt him more, don’t you see? Please please, just let me leave. Tell him I can’t ever see him again-“

“Do you know how much you’re going to destroy him Martha?” James asked, voice solemn and expression bitter. 

“He’ll take the news better from you than from me.” 

“Martha that’s not true-“

“It is! He already opened up more to you in a minute than he has for me all evening!”

“Only because he doesn’t want to show you his weaknesses!” James argued, crossing his arms, “it took me years to get him to automatically trust me with everything. It’s not a just walk in thing. He’ll open up to you eventually; he just doesn’t want to hurt you in this process.”

Martha froze as James reached out and placed a hand softly on her shoulder, “Thomas loves you Martha, don’t ever doubt that. He needs both of us right now. Don’t abandon him.” He sounded desperate; he might not always agreed with Martha but he respected her enough to try to get her to stay.

It was silent between the two. That was until she turned quickly and forced James into a hug. 

“Please tell him my goodbyes, James. I can’t look at his heartbreak anymore. This will be painful, yes, but in the end I hope the both of us will be able to more on. I hope these memories won’t be devastating but instead happy for him,” she paused to let go and James and open her car door, “And please, please, take care of him for me?”

James frowned, bitterness glowing in his eyes — Martha couldn’t blame him for the anger.

“You’re a cruel woman Martha Whayles.”

“And you’re a good friend, James Madison.” 

and with that, she ducked into her car and started to drive away.

10 minutes later, James was back in the apartment holding a breaking-down Thomas. He hated this. He didn’t deserve what happened to him. Martha’s last words wouldn’t leave his thoughts; he had only insulted, no straight up accused her, and yet she could only call him a good friend. It baffled him.

10 miles later, Martha pulled the car over on the side of a backroad. She reached over and fumbled for her cellphone, before it slipped from her hand and fell the bottom of the backseat of the car. She was shaking and pretty soon she was sobbing, head against the steering wheel. She kept reminding herself this was for the better.  
———

“Wow,” Alex said after Thomas stopped explaining. “I...never knew.” 

“To sum the rest up, we ran into each about two years ago during some event and exchanged numbers. We met up and got caught up and now we’re great friends. We’ve both moved on for the better.”

“That was a wild story,” Alex snorted leaning against the glass window, “amazing it all worked out in your favor. You don’t feel any bitterness towards her?”

“Hm?” Thomas asked as he glanced over at him before looking back at the road, “nah. It sucked like hell, I won’t lie about that. Days sucked for a long time without her in my life. I loved her back then and still love her now, but I believe that was for the better.”

Alex thought about his words and glanced out the window. Thomas throwing around the word ‘love’ for Martha made him confused. What type of love; was it romantic love or friend love? Love formed from respect or love formed from lust?

“Alex?”

“Huh?”

“You zoned out. What’s up?”

“Nothing.”

“I know you better than that. What’s up?” 

Alex paused for a minute; he didn’t know how to ask the question without sounding needy, especially with the fact that they hadn’t said “I love you” to each other yet.

“Ah, let me guess. I said the L word, hm?”

He knew he hit the jackpot when Alex got flustered with red gracing his cheeks, “Huh what no-I!”

Thomas laughed and Alex fell quiet, glancing out the window. His laugh was light and friendly, not one that was teasing or making fun of.

“Don’t stress about it. Sure, me and Martha dated romantically years ago. But that was years ago. That romantic love has morphed into love built on friendship and respect purely.” 

Alex mentally groaned and was thinking a response when Thomas pulled into a drive that led to a small, quaint house. “We’re here!”

“She has a nice house. How did a 20-something year old buy a house in this economy?” Alex asked, getting out of the car with Thomas.

“She’s renting it. But it is a pretty nice steal, isn’t it?” They both laughed a little and made comments about the economy as they got to her door and knocked. A few moments later they heard footsteps shuffling their way.

“Thomas! Oh, and Alex! Hello! I’m so glad you two could come,” Martha smiled as she hugged both of them before letting them inside.

Alex noticed the interiors and immediately felt at home; the furniture gave off a warm cozy vibe, like a grandmother’s but more hip house.

“Come on, the poor kitty is upstairs. I’ve been keeping him upstairs in the bathroom,” she smiled as she led them upstairs.

She opened the bathroom door and led them inside. Immediately Thomas noticed the cat that was sitting in the bathtub, watching the new strangers that entered the room.

It was a grey kitten with little white splotches on the chest, back, tail, and paws. 

“He’s been stressed out lately, from me almost hitting him with my car to the vet. But he’s just so tiny, I had to help him.” Martha said as she sat on the edge of the porcelain tub and offered her hand to the kitten.

“How old is he?” Alex asked as he took a seat on the floor in front of the door, “he doesn’t look young enough to drink milk still.”

“No you’re right. He’s 12 weeks, so he’s past that stage. However,” Martha stood to grab a huge bag that sat on the toilet, “the vet was nice enough to give me everything you’ll need to take care of him.”

She started pulling things out one by one, “we have some food, some litter, some toys, and even a blanket. Oh!” She turned and pulled something up from beside the toilet, “I did buy you a carrier though. It’s the safest way to travel with them.”

“Does he have a name yet?” Thomas asked from he sat up in the sink, arms crossed.

“Nope. If I name him, I’ll get too attached. But you feel free to do so.” Martha said as she bent over the tub and scooped up the kitten. She walked over to Alex to let him scratch the top of the animal’s head.

“He’s so soft,” Alex commented as Martha moved towards Thomas. 

“Yeah, the vet gave him his first bath. He wasn’t too happy about that,” she said as she held him out for Thomas to pet.

“He’s kinda cute- ow you fucker!” Thomas jerked his hand away after the tiny kitten decided to chomp on his pointer finger.

Alex burst into laughter as Martha chuckled and moved the cat away, “he’s just teething. All animals do it,” She explained softly.

“Looks like somebody doesn’t like their new daddy,” Alex said between wheezes, “that was priceless.”

Thomas blushed slightly at the word daddy but brushed it off and rolled his eyes. “It’s going to be a long ass week.”  
———

It was later that night and Thomas was locking up his apartment. He had done all the dishes, locked the doors, pull to his curtain. He hadn’t seen much of the cat since he and Alex got back and let him free. He mainly went to hide underneath furniture, unless he wanted to eat or drink; and even then he’d run away if Thomas got too close.

He was dead tired. After getting home, he and Alex worked on getting a chunk of that data mine project finished before saying their goodbyes.

Walking into his bedroom, he was already pulling his shirt up and over his head. “What the fuck-“ he yelled out as he started to feel tiny painful pricks in his ankles.

He ripped his shirt off in just enough time to see the cat run off down the hallway and to the left. 

“Oh you little,” Thomas cut himself off as he looked down at his ankles, some spots bleeding and some spots just scratches.

He went to bed with bandages on the majority of his ankles.  
———

Thomas had woken up late and was rushing for anything resembling breakfast. Getting a glass of water, he sat it down on the barstool counter and started to scramble for a granola bar; which he shoved in his mouth as he started to tie his shoes.

Bad mistake on his part as a minute later he heard glass clash and shatter as it hit the ground, followed by water sloshing and tiny kitten footsteps running away.

“You dick!” Thomas yelled as he hobbled to put his other shoe on and accessed the situation. 

He groaned as he started to pick up the glass and then wipe up the water; and it’d be just his luck that a tiny piece of glass cut him right in between his thumb and pointer finger.

“Rough morning?” Alex asked as he noticed Thomas walk into the building late and looking stressed.

“You have no idea.”  
——

Wednesday evening, Thomas took James and Alex out for celebratory drinks. Each had finished their parts of the data mine project earlier that day.

“He’s a fucking dick! A demon!” Thomas groaned into his glass of whiskey.

“He can’t be that bad. He was sweet with me. He just doesn’t like you,” Alex teased as he took another shot.

“What did you do to the poor animal?” James asked as he raised an eyebrow, “there’s no way he liked Hamilton over you just straight off the bat.”

“Hey! Harsh,” Alex faked frowned as he ordered another shot, “I’m a very likable person.”

“Sure you are.” Thomas said as he nudged Alex playfully and then ducked as Alex went to lightly smack him on his arm.

“Kidding kidding,” he said in defeat to his boyfriend before signaling to the bartender for the check. “Let’s head home. We don’t all want to be hungover tomorrow morning.”

“I definitely won’t be. Aka, why I’m the designated driver.” Madison said as he pushed the half glass of alcohol he had left to Thomas, who downed it.

Madison dropped Alex off first and then Thomas, who said his goodbyes before stumbling up to his apartment.

He was honestly too drunk to care about turning on the light or taking off his shoes; he just wanted to sleep. And he did.

Except when he woke up the next morning to the sound of his alarm going off, he also woke up with a warm spot on his forehead.

He immediately went to feel what it was and was greeted by fur. 

“What the-ow!” Thomas yelled as the kitten woke up and used the man’s forehead to kick off and propel itself off the bed. “You dick!” 

When Jefferson walked into the office with a band-aid on his forehead, both Madison and Hamilton held back a snicker.  
———

“Thomas you didn’t see the way he looked during the meeting it was amazing! He looked absolutely shocked,” Alex’s voice rang through the phone that was held to Thomas’s ear.

“I can only imagine. Was it his signature angry face?” Thomas responded as he scribbled down on a piece of paper.

Both men were busy tonight so they couldn’t physically hang out, but a phone call was enough for them tonight.

“Oh it was worst! You should’ve seen how his eyebrows furrowed. They were practically an unibrow,” Alex’s laugh rang through the phone.

Thomas stopped writing to listen to his boyfriend’s laugh. He loved hearing Alex happy, whether laughing or making a joke. 

While he was just listening to the laugh, the pen that was in his left hand got flung out of his grip.

“Huh- oh you dick! Get back-“ Thomas groaned as the kitten dashed off the couch. 

He could hear Alex’s snickers and questions of what happened as Thomas bent down to retrieve his own pen.

“Sounds like someone-“

“Shut your mouth Hamilton.”  
———

Thomas was watching tv one night. It was nothing special, just some late night comedy show. He mainly wanted white noise while he scrolled through his social media. 

Then he felt tiny little footsteps walking from his feet up to his chest. And as he laid very still, he watched a tiny gray kitten plop down and curl up on him.

In shock and disbelief, Thomas switched apps over to Snapchat and took a photo of the sight. He sent it to Alex with the caption of “wtf”.

He quickly got a Snapchat back of a smug looking Alex with the caption: “I never took you for a cat person, Jefferson.”

“Im not.” 

Regardless, Thomas fell asleep on the couch that night.  
———

The next few days went by quickly and smoothly. Thomas and the kitten got along well, and started to bond.

The kitten would wait for Thomas to get home and then wouldn’t stop meowing until he pet him. Anytime Thomas laid down, he automatically became a bed for the kitten. Whenever Thomas sat down to eat at his table, the kitten would crawl into the chair beside him.

So when Thomas gets a call from Martha two days early while him and Alex are hanging out, he got a bad feeling.

“Hey Thomas! Good news. The humane society just told me they cleared out a couple of spots and have enough space for the kitten early!” 

“Oh, that’s um. Good, I guess.”

Alex watched Thomas answer the call and joy change to a hint of sadness.

“Thomas?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you....Want to keep the kitten?” Martha asked, unsure.

“What are you talking about? Im not a cat person-“

“Thomas it’s fine if you want to keep him. You’d be good as a cat person.”

There was a moment of silence as Thomas pondered the options he had. A grin broke out on his face, “I think I’d be a good cat person too.”

“Yes!” Martha exclaimed, excitement leaking through her tone.  
———

“So you’re keeping him?” Alex asked about thirty minutes later when the gray culprit came climbing into Thomas’s lap.

“Yup. I think I’m under some cat person spell.” Thomas said as he pet the cat from head to tail.

“Geez Thomas, I think this cat has you more whipped than I do,” Alex groaned as he draped himself off the arm of the couch.

“Jealous, Hamilton?” Thomas smirked and as if on cue, the cat looked up and meowed happily. 

Alex glanced up, unamused and raised an eyebrow to look at him. “What are you even going to name him? You can’t keep calling him cat.”

“Dick.” The other man replied easily. “He already responds to it just from my yelling this week.”

“Oh great way to pick a name, Thomas.” Alex teased but grinned at him.

Rolling his eyes, Jefferson crossed his arms. “I need to go to the pet store to get some supplies. You want to come with?”

“Sure. I don’t have anything else to do today.”

The two men got up and started to slip on shoes and jackets; Thomas making sure he grabbed his car keys and wallet. As they climbed into the car, Thomas glanced over at Alex.

“I think you and the cat will get along well.”

“Why’s that?” 

“Because you’re both dicks.”

**Author's Note:**

> There we go!
> 
> But I need to talk about one more thing: the plot of this series.
> 
> Contrary to what it may seem, I swear I have a plot planned out for this. But once this one action happens, then it’s going to be resolved, and then the series will be completed (sadly).
> 
> However, that big plot action is angst. And it only brings more angst until the end where it gets better.
> 
> My question to you guys is this: Do you want me to go ahead and write this plot action and start moving the plot forward towards the end, or do you want a couple more filler one shots?
> 
> I’m fine doing either so it’s what you viewers wants to read!
> 
> Thanks for reading! See you next time!


End file.
